The destiny is against us
by Melwy
Summary: "- Shin-chan, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose un jour, comment tu réagirais? - Je me dirais que cela est ton destin, et que l'on n'y peut rien. - Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas de toi, Shin-chan. Rien ne m'arrivera de toute façon, hein ? - Hmpf." Le destin était peut-être contre eux, tout compte fait. / MidoTaka /
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**_Titre : The destiny is against us._**

 ** _Pairing : MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Le manga "Kuroko no Basuke", et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : ↓↓_**

* * *

 _« **J** e suis rentré._

\- Bienvenue à la maison » dit une voix assez lointaine, provenant probablement de leur salon.

Il retira son long manteau et le posa sur le porte manteau portant déjà celui du second habitant de l'appartement. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures dans le genkan et les remplaça par sa paire de chaussons se trouvant juste à côté du genkan. Il posa ses clés sur le buffet placé non loin du genkan et où se trouvait aussi celle du second habitant de l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers leur petite cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau et continua jusqu'au salon où il pensait qu'il se trouvait. Et en effet, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce dernier était allongé de tout son corps sur le canapé, tout en regardant une émission quelconque diffusée à la télévision.

« Bonsoir Shin-chan ! Dit la masse échouée sur le canapé, en se retournant vers lui. Tu es parti très tôt ce matin !

\- Bonsoir Kazunari. Excuse-moi mais, ils nous ont fait commencer plus tôt au travail. Aussi, l'objet chanceux du jour ne se trouvant pas à tous les coins de rue, j'ai été dans l'obligation de partir plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- C'était quoi l'objet du jour pour les cancers ? demanda la touffe de cheveux bruns, s'étant légèrement retournée pour entrevoir le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Une statue miniature d'une carpe.

\- Parfois, je me demande si le personnel derrière l'émission ne se fiche pas parfois de ses auditeurs… pouffa le brun.

\- Hmpf. » finit le vert, avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé.

Le brun, en voyant son compagnon s'asseoir, préféra se relever afin de laisser un peu plus de place sur le canapé.

« Enfin, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Repris Midorima.

\- Assez bonne oui. Les gars sont vraiment en amélioration constante, on a de réelles chances de gagner la compétition d'hiver cette année ! sourit Takao.

\- En même temps, ils possèdent un assez bon coach. » dit le vert avec de légères rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage.

Takao ne tarda pas à rougir lui aussi au compliment assez rare venant de la par de son compagnon, avant de se remettre de ses émotions et de s'affaler un peu plus sur le canapé.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée toi aussi ?

\- Pas vraiment. On a commencé très tôt, il y avait beaucoup trop patients pour une journée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner, ni même avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- En parlant de nourritures, le dîner avec ma mère ce soir a été annulé, elle avait oublié qu'elle était de service ce soir.

\- On lui dira une autre fois alors. Rien ne presse pour l'instant.

\- Je pense même qu'elle est déjà au courant pour nous deux sans lui avoir dit. Après tout, c'est ma mère, elle me connaît bien, elle a très bien pu le deviner. Puis tous les sous-entendus qu'elle me faisait sur nous deux… dit le faucon d'un ton amusé. Bref, tu veux manger quelque chose de spécifique ce soir ?

\- On pourrait aller au restaurant que tu aimes bien. J'invite. »

Takao ne dit rien et se rapprocha du lunetteux, plaçant sa tête sur son épaule, l'odeur de ce dernier l'enveloppant pleinement.

« Tu devrais plutôt te reposer non ?

\- On m'a accordé ma journée de demain, j'aurai tout mon temps pour me reposer. »

Le brun soupira, s'avouant vaincu et alla se rhabiller, s'étant, avant l'arrivée du vert, déjà mis en pyjama.

Le restaurant dans lequel Midorima voulait aller était leur restaurant favori, le couple retrouvant leurs plats favoris, en plus d'un prix très peu élevé pour la qualité offerte. De plus, ce dernier était situé dans un quartier calme de la métropole japonaise, assurant donc un repas privée du vacarme permanent de la ville.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda Midorima.

\- Tu peux sortir, j'arrive ! »

Un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant pratiquement vide du fait de l'heure tardive, ils s'installèrent pour enfin commander, une soupe d'haricot pour le prodige de basket, et du kimchi pour le faucon.

Ils purent manger tranquillement, savourant le calme du restaurant, leurs plats servis rapidement tout en évacuant le stresse accumulé durant leur longue journée de travail.

Après une bonne heure où ils purent discutés calmement de sujets en vrac, ils décidèrent de sortir du restaurant, après avoir payé leur dîner, et de rentrer.

« Allons sur la colline de la dernière fois !

\- Takao, je suis fatigué tu sais et-...

\- Tu pourras te reposer demain, tu l'as bien dit ! Aller !

-…Va pour la colline. » dit le vert, avec une voix assez grave.

Arrivé à la colline où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre depuis leurs années de lycées, et surplombant une partie de la capitale japonaise toujours éveillée, ils se posèrent côte à côte, s'appuyant sur un tronc d'arbre et admirant la ville.

« Shin-chan ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci pour le repas ! » dit Takao.

Le susnommé ne répondit rien, et préféra enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Takao, les rapprochant. L'ancien point guard de l'équipe de Shûtoku en profita pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du vert, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« Je t'aime énormément Shin-chan…

\- C'est réciproque. » Finit Midorima, en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du faucon.

En soit, c'était une journée normal dans le quotidien du couple que formait depuis leurs années de lycée Midorima Shintarô et Takao Kazunari.

* * *

Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur le site ! M'enfin, voilà ma première fiction à chapitre sur un pairing que j'affectionne tout particulièrement (:. Ceci est le prologue, et j'espère pouvoir poster le premier chapitre sous quelques jours ! J'espère que je m'en sortirai, c'est à vrai dire la première fois que je poste une fiction à chapitres.. On verra ! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plus, même si assez plat, je l'admet

(:


	2. Chapter 1

**_Titre : The destiny is against us._**

 ** _Pairing : MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Le manga "Kuroko no Basuke", et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : ↓↓_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _..._

 **L** eur appartement était vide de toute présence et le silence était devenu le maître des lieux dans cet appartement habituellement si bruyant qu'il en faisant trembler les murs. Seul un géant aux cheveux verts et portant une simple paire de lunettes se trouvait dans cet appartement, là, à sa fenêtre, contemplant sans vraiment le vouloir les milliers de points lumineux de la ville. C'était ça, vivre en hauteur de celle-ci.

Le vert, après plusieurs minutes à avoir été rivé sur le paysage que lui offrait l'emplacement de son appartement, ferma la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises entourant leur table à manger. . Depuis hier, l'une des deux chaises n'était pas occupée. Il attend. Ils s'étaient séparés hier soir, assez tard dans la soirée, il n'était pas rentré de toute la nuit, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Minuit avait été dépassé depuis bien longtemps, et le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois sur son téléphone, et il ne tombait que sur sa messagerie où il entendait la personne qu'il attendait faire une quelconque farce, croyant encore que quelqu'un pouvait tomber dans le panneau avec les farces durant la messagerie. Cet idiot... Soit il n'avait plus de batterie, ce qui aurait été normal puisqu'il n'était pas revenu de la journée et que son chargeur se trouvait chez eux, sur le meuble à l'entrée de chez eux même. Soit il avait éteint son portable, trop énervé, ou vexé pour répondre à qui que ce soit, même si cela pouvait inquiéter ses proches, lui le premier. En soit, tous ses éléments réunis le rendait inquiet pour son compagnon.

 _«Peut-être devrais-je le chercher dans la ville à l'aide de la voiture… ? »_

Inutile, Tokyo était une grande ville, il n'avait que très peu de chances de le retrouver.

 _« Alors peut-être pourrais-je appeler nos amis communs ? …. »_

A quoi bon les appeler à une heure aussi tardive ? Il ne voulait déranger personne, puis il était certain qu'aucun ne devait être au courant de l'emplacement de ce Bakao.

 _« Alors attendre jusqu'à son retour ? … »_

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Puis, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

...

Ils venaient de passer la soirée dans les quartiers les plus fréquenté de Tokyo. Ils avaient été dans quelques bars, avaient joué dans plusieurs arcades et avaient même gagné quelques lots. Ils étaient venus avec leur voiture, garée un peu plus loin, dû au manque de place et aux prix exorbitants des parkings dans les environs. Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer, Midorima étant lessivé de cette soirée, alors que Takao était encore en pleine forme, et avait l'air de pouvoir tenir toute la nuit.

« Takao... On y va, aller. Dit le vert en lui attrapant la capuche de son sweat, afin de l'inciter à le suivre.

\- Mais Shin-chan, c'est le week-end demain! Profitons-en un peu de notre temps libre ! On est rarement sur Nakano Broadway, allé !

\- Nous sommes déjà « demain ». Je suis lessivé de cette journée, alors ne fais pas le gosse et ramène-toi. On reviendra une prochaine fois

\- Tu es tellement rabat joie parfois… souffla le faucon. Oh regarde, un magasin de cartes ! Shin-chan, aller ! Il y a sûrement des cartes rares là-bas.

\- Me saoule pas Takao, et vas-y seul. Je prends la voiture et je rentre, dit-il en se retournant avant de s'en aller

\- Sérieusement ? dit Takao en le rattrapant

\- Sérieusement. » dit Midorima, sur un ton grave.

Par la suite, il s'en alla, sans se retourner vers le Takao qu'il avait abandonné. Il était fatigué, au bout du rouleau physiquement parlant, et cet imbécile voulait le faire courir dans ses magasins de cartes toutes la nuit ? Il n'avait clairement pas que cela à faire, il préférait mille fois dormir chez lui, pour le lendemain attaquer autre chose. De toute façon, Takao savait comment rentrer chez eux à l'aide des transports en communs. Puis, il pouvait héler un taxi s'il le voulait. A moins qu'il fasse passer toute son argent sur ses cartes.

Il trouva rapidement leur voiture, une Toyota noire, s'y engouffra afin d'échapper au vacarme du quartier, fit démarrer le moteur, et s'en alla.

Rentré chez eux, il ne prit pas le temps de se changer, enlevant rapidement ses chaussures sur la route le menant à son lit, et il s'endormit directement, étant sûr qu'une masse chaude viendrait le rejoindre cette nuit, et que demain, tout serait oublié.

...

 _Cette nuit, Takao ne vint partager ses draps._

...

Le matin en se réveillant, toujours personne. Il alla dans le salon. Personne. Il alla voir à l'entrée. Les chaussons de Takao et les siens n'avaient pas bougés de place. Les clés de Takao n'étaient pas sur le buffet. Son manteau n'était pas accroché au porte manteau.

Il devait surement être encore énervé contre lui pour l'avoir laissé en plein milieu de la ville. Il reviendrait dans la journée. Ou alors, il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer jusqu'à chez eux, la flemme même, et avait sûrement dormi dans un des nombreux café mangas. Oui c'était sûrement cela.

Il lui envoya un rapide message lui demandant où il était, avant de vaquer à ses occupations diverses et variées, comme consulter Oha-asa, pour voir où il se plaçait aujourd'hui.

« Où es-tu, Kazunari !? » dit Midorima à haute voix, toujours seul dans leur appartement.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable, posé sur le canapé, et composa une énième fois le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Encore une fois, il tomba sur la messagerie ridicule de son débile de petit-ami.

« Allo, c'est qui ? ...Ah salut, ça va ? … ... HAHA, c'est le répondeur. Laisse-moi un message si c'est important, ou rappelle une autre fois, salut ! » Avant d'entendre le bip indiquant que le message vocale débutait et qu'il pouvait commencer à parler.

Il décida de ne laisser aucun message, comme pour tous les autres appels. A part remplir la messagerie vocale d'une personne, il trouvait que cela ne servait à rien.

Il reposa son téléphone portable, et tourna en rond, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire en attendant son retour. Il se décida néanmoins à allumer leur téléviseur, au cas où il était arrivé quelque chose dans la ville et au grand peut-être, Takao y serait impliqué.

Des pubs, un dessin animé pour enfants, une série téléréalité, un jeu débile mettant en scène une famille voulant gagner de l'argent... Durant deux heures, le vert ne regarda que cela, en attente du retour de son faucon.

Il entendit une sonnerie débile d'un groupe de J-POP débile émaner de son téléphone portable, et avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa sonnerie, sonnerie que Takao avait lui-même mis sur son téléphone pour le « taquiner » d'après ses dires, il s'écoula quelques secondes.

Il couru jusqu'à la table à manger et attrapa le téléphone, sans même prendre la peine de regarder sur l'écran qui l'appelait à deux heures du matin.

« Kazunari ? Bon sang je-

\- Midorima-kun ? »

Ce n'était donc pas Takao qui l'avait appelé, mais quelqu'un d'autre, dont la voix lui semblait familière…

« A qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda le vert.

\- La mère de Kazunari, _Takao Maeko_.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu, Takao-san. Que me vaut cet appel si tardif ?

\- C'est à propos de Kazunari. »

...

Cinq minutes après l'appel de la mère Takao, il était dehors, dans le froid, à deux heures du matin, en train de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin, il n'en était pas loin.

Il aurait pu prendre la voiture, mais hélas, il avait balancé les clés il ne savait où dans la maison en rentrant hier soir, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait vérifier que ce n'était pas vrai. Oui ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'une blague. Une vulgaire blague. Et comme d'habitude, il tombait dans toutes ses blagues et farces. Après tout, il avait toujours été très doué pour faire des blagues, et était même prêt à enrôler des gens dans ses jeux, comme sa propre mère actuellement.

Il allait arriver à l'hôpital qu'avait indiqué Takao Maeko, et verrait Takao à l'entrée lui souriant en lui disant un de ses nombreux « je t'ai eu ! ». C'était leur truc à eux. Non ?

Il arriva rapidement à l'hôpital que lui avait indiqué la mère de Takao, et n'y trouva pas ce dernier souriant devant le bâtiment. Au lieu de cela, il trouva la mère de ce dernier, l'expression de son visage grave, et n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence du joueur de basket, devant manifester sa présence afin qu'elle le remarque.

« Midorima-kun, veux-tu m'excuser, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

\- Où est Takao ? C'est une de ses blagues, non ?

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit bien l'une de ses blagues, tu sais. dit-elle en feintant un léger rire.

\- Alors… C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, sentant ses jambes céder face à son poids, et une migraine lui arriver.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs entourant l'entrée de l'hôpital, afin de remettre toutes ses idées en places.

Takao et lui sont partis du côté touristique de Tokyo. Là, étant fatigué, il l'a laissé dans ses magasins de cartes pour aller dormir chez eux. Takao s'est fait renverser par une voiture et était dans le coma.

...

Quelle drôle de journée.

* * *

Hey ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je préviens déjà, les chapitres seront en général assez court, plus de 1000 mots, peut-être 2000 si j'en ai envie. La seule raison valable pour laquelle les chapitres seront assez courts en général, c'est que, plus j'écris, plus je me répète, et je ne veux pas que la lecture devienne lourde et répétitive. Aussi, ce chapitre est posté un jour à peine après la sortie du prologue afin que je ne laisse pas que le prologue pour présenté l'histoire, mais un chapitre en plus, afin de donner un autre avant goût des choses. Le chapitre deux tardera plus, même si déjà écrit.

Enfin, j'espère que ce premier chapitre a plu.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2.

(:

 _\- Mes pensées vont aux victimes de l'attentat de Nice, aux blessés et à leurs proches, ainsi qu'à toutes les victimes d'attentats à travers le monde._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Titre : The destiny is against us._**

 ** _Pairing : MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Le manga "Kuroko no Basuke", et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : ↓↓_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 **M** idorima, le lendemain, c'est-à-dire quelques heures après, dû rejoindre son appartement afin de se préparer pour aller au travail. En effet, ce dernier travaillait dans un des nombreux hôpitaux composants la capitale. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré être affecté dans l'hôpital dans lequel Takao avait été admis.

Il s'habilla rapidement, étant tout de même en retard, pris un petit déjeuner sommaire, composé d'un café pour le tenir éveillé, et d'un biscuit. Takao n'étant pas chez eux, il n'avait donc pas pu lui préparer, comme tous les jours de travail, un bento dont lui seul avait le secret. Il attrapa les clés de l'appartement et celle de leur voiture et parti d'un pas décidé vers son lieu de travail.

…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se gara dans le parking de ce dernier avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur.

Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, il salua le personnel déjà présent et alla se renseigner sur ses horaires pour la journée. Trop tard. Il ne pourrait même pas aller voir Takao de la journée. Il alla dans les vestiaires afin de se changer, et de ranger ses affaires, et commença à errer dans l'hôpital, à la recherche de son supérieur pour lui demander une faveur.

Premier étage, deuxième étage, troisième étage.

Introuvable. Introuvable. Introuvable.

Il continua d'arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital, qui parfois ne s'en finissait pas. On n'avait rien à lui reproché, son service n'avait pas encore commencé, s'il était venu plus tôt, c'était simplement pour le voir. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour demander s'il ne l'avait pas vu par hasard, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait savoir s'il était là aujourd'hui ou non.

Après quinze minutes à faire plusieurs fois les mêmes étages, et ne lui restant que dix minutes avant que son service ne débute, Midorima préféré aller au distributeur de boissons, afin de se prendre une canette de shiruko, ça ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien.

« Midorima-san ! »

Le susnommé se retourna à l'entente de la voix trop familière pour lui être inconnu. Un grand gaillard, toutefois plus petit que lui, aux cheveux châtains et au visage grave, n'aspirant l'amitié. Tout cela bien-sûr surmonté d'une blouse blanche.

« Bonjour.

\- On m'a dit que tu me cherchais ! Il y a un souci ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'aurai voulu savoir s'il était possible d'alléger mes heures de travail durant quelques temps.

\- Impossible Midorima-san, nous avons besoin de l'ensemble du personnel. Ces derniers temps, il y a de plus en plus de monde, tu l'auras sûrement toi-même remarqué.

\- En effet. Alors, pouvez-vous me transférer pour un temps à l'hôpital Aiiku ? demanda le vert, prudemment toutefois, sachant que son supérieur pouvait agir brusquement parfois.

\- C'est impossible Midorima-san ! Je te le répète, nous avons besoin de tout notre personnel, toi y compris ! Pourquoi me demander ça ?

\- J'ai un proche hospitalisé à l'hôpital Aiiku. » répondit directement le vert, assez énervé.

Le brun parut un instant étonné, puis se repris et ré adopta son visage grave avant de donner une claque dans le dos de Midorima, ce dernier ne s'y étant pas attendu, bascula un peu.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Je ne peux te transférer à Aiiku, ni t'enlever des heures que tu auras à rattraper de toute façon. Dès que l'hôpital commencera à se vider, j'essayerai de t'enlever des heures dans la soirée afin que tu puisses aller la voir. »

Le vert hocha vaguement la tête, et s'en alla à l'extérieur, muni de son téléphone, afin de passer un coup de fil avant le début de son service.

« Takao-san ?

\- Midorima-kun ? Alors, ont-ils accepté ? »

En effet, c'est la mère de Takao qui lui avait proposé de demander à son supérieur à être transféré là où se trouvait son fils, ou à alléger ses horaires. Midorima, lui, avait été prêt à poser des congés. Ce que Takao Maeko lui avait défendu, en essayant d'ironiser en lui rappelant que ce n'était que son colocataire, et non sa femme ou quelqu'un de sa famille. Midorima avait souri, s'étant dit qu'il faudrait, lorsque Takao se sera rétabli il l'espère, clarifier les choses, car même si elle avait des doutes, ces derniers n'étaient pas encore certifiés.

« Impossible pour l'instant, reprit le lunetteux. D'après lui, l'hôpital a actuellement besoin que tout son personnel soit présent. De même pour me faire transférer, il a été catégorique. Néanmoins, on devrait sûrement m'enlever certaines de mes heures à venir.

\- C'est tout de même une bonne nouvelle ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Kazunari, sa sœur passera tous les jours le voir. Je lui ai passé ton numéro de téléphone, au cas où il se réveillerait où s'il y a un quelconque problème.

\- Merci Takao-san. » dit-il en raccrochant.

Il regarda l'heure affiché en haut de l'écran de son téléphone, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Il devait travailler.

Il était 22h passé lorsqu'il pu enfin sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il n'avait reçu, heureusement, aucun message de la sœur de Takao le prévenant d'un quelconque problème, il pu donc rentrer chez eux.

« Je suis rentré. » dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

Seul le silence de l'appartement lui répondit. Il renifla avant de soupirer, pour ensuite enlever son long manteau et le poser sur un porte manteau vide et posa ses clés sur le buffet. Il ôta ses chaussures de ses pieds pour les remplacer par sa paire de chaussons. Il alla directement dans leur lit, où il était prêt à s'endormir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué.

Il se releva de son lit, alla remettre des chaussures, pris un ballon de basket traînant dans la maison et un peu dégonflé et sortit. Il couru au premier terrain de street basket qu'il aperçut non loin de chez eux, et vide. Ce qui était plutôt normal, au vu l'heure avancée.

Il fit quelques paniers, se reculant à chaque fois afin d'augmenter la difficulté qui pourtant ne se ressentait pas chez lui lors des trois points. Même après plusieurs années, il n'avait toujours aucun mal à faire ses trois points de n'importe quel point du terrain. Ce qui lui avait valu une place dans la Génération des Miracles. Pouvait-il se sentir chanceux ? Oui et non il voudrait dire. Non, parce que cette dernière avait évoluée dans le mauvais sens, ne comptant que sur ses capacités, ce qui leur avait fait perdre la définition même de victoire et de jeu d'équipe. Il devait se l'avouer, même lui, Midorima Shintarô, avait pensé dans ce sens il fut un temps. Oui, car Takao l'avait remarqué d'abord en tant que membre de la Génération des Miracles. Ces trois points l'avaient impressionné et il avait voulu rejouer contre lui.

Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers ses capacités au basket qui lui avait amené Takao en tant qu'adversaire d'abord. Reconnaissant aussi envers ce qui l'aidait, soit sa main gauche et Oha-asa ! …

Il n'avait pas acheté son article chanceux aujourd'hui ! Normal que son supérieur ne veuille pas lui accorder ce qui lui demandait, il n'avait même pas été en possession de tous ses moyens ! Il posa le ballon de basket à terre, et sorti son téléphone, allant sur le site d'Oha-asa, à la recherche de sa position, ainsi que celle de Takao, pour aujourd'hui et demain.

« ~ Les cancers sont aujourd'hui à la sixième place ! L'objet du jour est une clochette !

Les scorpions sont aujourd'hui à la dixième place ! L'objet du jour est une ancolie ~ »

En espérant qu'il trouve un fleuriste et un magasin vendant des clochettes à cette heure-ci. Ce qui était plutôt facile dans une capitale où la majorité des magasins étaient ouverts, même de nuit.

Il continua à chercher pour les articles chanceux du lendemain, afin de donner à Takao son objet chanceux. Demain, il essayerai d'aller lui rendre visite.

* * *

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre n°2 ! Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand choses au niveau information, mais c'est une sorte de continuité du premier chapitre, ça l'allonge, c'est assez plat... Peut-être le suivant apportera certaines choses ? Bref, si j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu!

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 3.

(:


	4. Chapter 3

**_Titre : The destiny is against us._**

 ** _Pairing : MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Le manga "Kuroko no Basuke", et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : ↓↓_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

 **I** l s'était passé une semaine depuis que Takao avait eu un accident dont il ignorait tout détail. Une semaine que la routine « métro, boulot, dodo. » c'était installé chez lui. En remplaçant le métro par la voiture. Une semaine qu'il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui n'avait plus aucun sens. Une semaine qu'il avançait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une semaine qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à trouver le sommeil.

Les patients s'étaient enchaînés durant toute cette même semaine, sans un moment de répit, et ses espoirs concernant ses heures de travails assouplies commençaient sérieusement à s'amenuiser. Au lieu que ses journées de travail se raccourcissent comme il l'avait demandé, au contraire, elles s'étaient allongés, et même étalées sur ses jours de repos. Une semaine de plus et il posait ses congés, qu'importe l'avis de Takao-san. Il voulait le voir et il le devait, il l'avait laissé en pleine nuit il y a une semaine pour que finalement, il apprenne qu'il était à l'hôpital. Même s'il trouvait toujours que sa réaction durant cette soirée était légitime, les heures de travails s'étaient enchaînés sans pause la semaine dernière aussi, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir l'éventualité que Takao soit victime d'un accident. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait le prévoir, cela ? Même sans être fautif, le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il aurait dû l'obliger à rentrer avec lui, le porter voire même le traîner par la cheville s'il cela était nécessaire, et non le laisser seul, la nuit.

Mais tout cela, il devait le mettre dans un coin de son esprit, il aurait tout son temps pour s'excuser auprès de son faucon lorsqu'il se réveillera. Car oui, pour le mania des horoscopes, le réveil de Takao n'était pas discutable, c'était une certitude. Il allait se réveiller sous quelques semaines, être un peu déboussolé les premiers jours, voir les premières semaines et cela serait normal, puis il reprendrait leur vie d'avant, ensemble, comme-ci tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'une bonne blague.

Mais pour l'instant, avant son réveil, ses excuses et la reprise de son train de vie normal avec sa moitié, il était sur le chemin vers l'hôpital Aiiku.

En effet, aujourd'hui était le seul jour de repos que lui avait accordé son supérieur, voyant son employé s'impatienter et fatiguer. Il avait quitté leur appartement dans des heures assez avancées de la mâtiné. Pour l'instant, rien ne pressait. La sœur du joueur de basket lui servant de petit ami l'avait tenu au courant toute la semaine sur l'état de son frère, lui rassurant pratiquement trois fois par jours que tout allait bien, par sms. Et encore une fois, elle lui avait assuré dans la mâtiné que tout allait bien, et c'était enquise de l'heure à laquelle il devait arriver, afin de pouvoir le laissé seul avec son compagnon.

Il prenait donc tout son temps sur le chemin, même si très impatient de voir Takao, il profita un peu pour marcher, cela faisait un peu longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas baladé dans la ville. Il en profita pour regarder un peu autour de lui : les enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, tous excités, les personnes âgées discutant paisiblement sur un banc en bois, des touristes d'une quelconque nationalité, sûrement européenne au vu de leur grande taille et de leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il, sans le revoir bien-sûr, les entendit parler en allemand. Il continua sa marche, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, préférant plutôt regarder les alentours. Malencontreusement, il bouscula une personne, et tout en se retournant pour s'excuser, il reconnu son ancien senpai du temps de sa première année au lycée Shutoku.

« Miyaji-senpai ?

\- Midorima ! »

Sans vraiment savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés attablé à un quelconque café, son aîné ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de m'inviter au café, Miyaji-senpai ? Je dois aller quelque part et..-

\- Je ne suis plus ton senpai depuis un bout de temps maintenant, appelle moi juste Miyaji ! Ça fait longtemps qu'avec les gars on n'a plus aucunes nouvelles, alors ?

\- … Alors quoi ?

\- Ben Takao et toi ? Toujours ensemble ?

\- Pa-Pardon ? Comment êtes-vous au courant des relations que Takao et moi entretenions ? dit Midorima en s'étouffant dans son café.

\- Yuya m'a simplement mis au courant ! Il m'a dit que c'était très flagrant, j'aurais aimé pouvoir voir ça.. dit l'aîné des Miyaji en tournant sa cuillère dans son cappuccino.

\- Eh bien...ahem... dit le vert afin de se redonner une certaine contenance, si vous êtes toujours au courant, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous cachez le fait que nous sommes toujours ensemble... »

Miyaji, qui était précédemment collé à sa boisson, décolla de sa chaise, sautant de joie, ce qui surprit l'as de leur ancienne équipe de basket.

« Je le savais que ce n'était pas une amourette de lycée ! Otsubo et Kimura me doivent chacun 5 000 yens*. J'aurai dû parier plus !

\- Otsubo-san et Kimura-san étaient eux aussi au courant et... vous avez parié sur la longévité de notre relation ? demanda Midorima, surpris.

\- Bien évidemment qu'ils étaient au courant ! T'inquiète Midorima, je le savais que votre couple allait durer, je l'ai vu dès votre premier entraînement qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

Leur premier entraînement… cela remonte à un moment déjà...

...

« Aller les nouveaux, encore cinq aller-retour avant de pouvoir boire ! » dit Otsubo.

Les cinq aller-retour se firent assez rapidement pour toute l'équipe, qui pu aller se rafraîchir avant de revenir sur le terrain.

« Bien, avant de commencer l'entraînement, j'aimerai, comme chaque début d'année, annoncer qui seront les titulaires pour cette saison. S'il y a une quelconque défaillance au niveau des notes ou du comportement au sein de l'établissement, je n'hésiterai pas, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, à sévir. Enfin, les titulaires seront Miyaji Kyoshi en numéro 6, Kimura Shinsuke en numéro 5, Midorima Shintarô en numéro 6 et enfin Kazunari Takao en numéro 10. » Finit Otsubo, en regardant, un par un, les quatre garçons désignés. Ce dernier leur accorda une pause de dix minutes, dans laquelle il put s'éclipser afin de s'occuper d'autres choses.

Miyaji était tellement heureux, après deux ans d'acharnements, il était enfin désigné comme titulaire de 'l'équipe de basketball de Shutôku ! Finalement, tout ce travail aura payé, et il lui faudra assurément encore plus de travail pour assurer sa place de titulaire. Il se retourna vers Kimura, lui aussi désigné et enfin se retourna vers les deux premières années directement sélectionnés : Midorima et Takao. Ces derniers avaient l'air de se chamailler, l'un rigolant et l'autre grondant sans vraiment y mettre une certaine volonté à ce qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas très bien entendre ce qu'ils disaient, seul le surnom « shin-chan, Shin-chan », répété plusieurs fois par le joueur brun lui arrivait.

« Un problème avec les deux nouveaux titulaires ? demanda Kimura en s'approchant, voyant bien son équipier les fixer depuis un petit moment.

\- Ils ont l'air… trop fusionnel pour qu'on puisse dire qu'ils viennent à peine de se connaître.

\- C'est comme ça que se forme les grands duos en sport. Continua Otsubo, était revenu depuis quelques instants et qui avait écouté leur conversation.

\- Ouais. » finit Miyaji, continuant de les regarder se chamailler pour la forme à propos d'il ne savait quelle broutille, sans même se retourner vers le nouveau arrivant

...

« Vous aviez l'air si fusionnel alors que vous vous étiez à peine rencontré. On sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous avec Kimura. Finalement, on ce n'était pas trompé.

\- La seule chose dont je me souviens de Takao aux débuts de nos années à Shutôku, c'est qu'il était collant. Répondit Midorima, en replaçant ses lunettes.

\- Si tu le dis. Continua le blond, avec un leger sourire, content de revoir l'un de ses anciens kohai. Et sin-…»

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la sonnerie du téléphone de Midorima l'ayant coupé. Il pouffa légèrement en reconnaissant la sonnerie de Midorima, une musique de JPOP commerciale, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils, avant de s'excuser pour répondre, sans regarder qui serait au bout du fil.

« Midorima Shintarô à l'appareil. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Shin-nii… Il est… Kazu-nii, il vient de se lever, viens vite s'il te plaît, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir ! »

 _"Dieu merci," pensa-t-il en premier._

Il n'eut le temps de répondre que son interlocuteur raccrocha. C'était la sœur de Takao. Il venait de se réveiller. Il avait été fort, il avait réussi. Mais il n'était pas là. Il devait y aller maintenant.

Avant de s'en aller en courant vers l'hôpital ne se trouvant plus très loin, il alla saluer comme il se devait Miyaji, lui expliquant qu'il avait reçu un appel urgent, et lui donna l'argent pour payer son café.

« Garde ton argent, j'invite. En plus, tu m'as fait gagner 10 000 yens. La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu seras avec Takao, que je le remercie !» Dit Miyaji, criant à travers le café, Midorima s'étant déjà dirigé vers la sortit

Il ne lui répondit pas, et ouvrit la porte du café, sans faire attention à qui il bousculait. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'excuser cette fois. Il continua de courir, courir, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle s'il fallait, jusqu'à arriver à destination.

Finalement à l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers l'accueil afin de savoir où se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle ils l'avaient placé. Après s'être enquis de l'emplacement de la chambre, qui n'était heureusement non loin de l'accueil, il alla d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit indiqué pour y retrouver la sœur de Takao, assise.

« Bonjour Takao-san. dit Midorima.

\- Oh Shin-nii, tu es allé vite ! Dis, tu as supprimé mon numéro ou bien ? Tu ne m'as pas reconnu lorsque je t'ai appelé ? dit la jeune fille, les joues rouges, et les larmes aux yeux, se levant à l'arrivé du vert.

\- Excuse-moi je n'avais pas regardé l'écran de mon téléphone avant de décrocher. Où est ton frère ?

\- On l'a emmené afin de voir comment il s'en sortait. J'espère qu'il n'a rien, tu sais, il s'est fait revensé, puis est tombé dans le coma, peut-être qu'il en ressortira avec...-

\- Ne soyons pas pessimistes.» répondit-il assez sèchement sans le vouloir, étant assez stressé.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa réponse, au contraire, elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre pour elle. Cette dernière, encore lycéene qui, pour l'instant, était encore en vacances, ressemblait très peu à son frère, excepté qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux, elle avait les cheveux châtains et un teint aussi pâle que le sien. Peut-être avait-elle hérité du père Takao qu'il n'avait jamais vu, puisque la mère était le portrait de Takao.

Ils attendirent quelques instants dans un silence bien qu'un peu gênant, assez confortable en soit, le retour du frère pour l'une et du petit ami pour l'autre. Si la mère n'était pas au courant pour leur relation, cette dernière avait été une des premières à le savoir, les ayant simplement pris un jour alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle avait d'abord rougi furieusement, puis, après avoir repris ses esprits, elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle s'en doutait depuis le début, avant de s'en aller.

« J'espère que Kazu-nii s'en est bien sorti... murmura la jeune fille.

\- On l'espère tous.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit un mot lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il avait l'air complètement déboussolé.

\- C'est normal, lorsque l'on sort du coma, il a été dans un sommeil profond durant une semaine et-

\- Shin-nii… Pourquoi Kazu-nii était seul ce soir là ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui, ses cheveux châtains virevoltants à la suite.

Il était prêt à lui répondre, à lui dire que c'était de sa faute au fond et qu'elle pouvait l'en blâmer de ne pas avoir été plus prévenant avec son frère, mais qu'il s'en était sorti et qu'il devait aller bien. Toutefois, l'arrivé du médecin les interrompirent.

« Vous êtes de la famille du patient ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit la jeune Takao.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le géant aux cheveux atypiques.

\- Je suis un ami.

\- Bien. Sachez que Takao-san va bien, il est sorti pratiquement indemne de cet accident, si ce n'est… » dit le médecin qui ne put finir, les infirmiers ramenant leur patient à sa chambre.

Midorima, à la vu de son cher et tendre, ne pu contenir un sourire de le voir éveillé, et l'air assez en forme. Ce dernier se fit placer délicatement sur son lit d'hôpital, et les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Kazu-nii ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu te sois réveillé ! » Dit la sœur de Takao en l'enserrant dans ses bras, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses larmes de joies.

Mais bizarrement, ce dernier ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, et ne bougea pas même. Il regardait simplement autour de lui, comme-ci il venait pour la première fois dans cette pièce. Il posa finalement son regard gris sur lui, et fronça légèrement ses sourcils noirs.

« Qu'arrive-t-il à Kazunari ? demanda Midorima au médecin, voyant clairement que quelque chose clochait.

\- Eh bien, avant que je me fasse interrompre par son arrivée, je voulais vous dire que... »

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Takao, aux personnes présentes dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Il se retourna vers lui « _Qui es-tu ?_ » lui demandait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, d'une voix incertaine.

...Ce n'était pas possible. Pas _lui._ Pas _**eux**._

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est un plus long que les deux autres (bon juste 2 500 mots contre 1 100 mots), et j'ai juste adoré l'écrire. La partie avec Miyaji était vraiment mon moment préféré du chapitre, et j'espère que vous apprécierez son arrivé ! Bref, un chapitre qui se finit assez tristement pour la famille Takao et notre vert préféré, mais en espérant que cela va s'arranger pour eux plus tard. Qui sait ? Aussi, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : les persos se coupent souvent la paroles, ils sont hyper mal polis xD et c'est trop répétitif ...

Breeeef. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Et merci pour les personnes qui suivent et les lecteurs silencieux (à mon plus grand désespoir :'(...)

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 4.

(:

* 5 000 yens représentent environs 40 euros.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Titre : The destiny is against us._**

 ** _Pairing : MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Le manga "Kuroko no Basuke", et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _Note de l'auteur : ↓↓_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_

« **Q** ui es-tu ? » lui demanda le brun, d'une voix incertaine.

Le vert susnommé, ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en guise de réponse, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce aligné une phrase bien construite.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, leur arriver… Takao renversé par une voiture pour ensuite tombé dans le coma était déjà assez bouleversant, mais il le savait assez fort pour surmonter cela. Certes, dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital où il passait la majorité de ses journées, le peu de personnes dans le coma qu'il avait vu ne s'en était en grande majorité, pas sortie.

Mais il avait eu confiance dans la force de son compagnon. Et il avait eu raison lorsqu'il eu l'appel inespéré dans ses temps, de la sœur de Takao. Mais avoir été assez optimiste pour croire que son faucon allait en ressortir sans aucune séquelle avait été idiot de sa part. Bien évidemment, le peu de personnes qui ressortait de se coma n'était pas indemne, physiquement ou mentalement. Et Takao n'échappait pas à la règle, bien évidemment. Et forcément, il devait être amnésique.

« Je suis.. commença le superstitieux, d'une voix mal assurée.

\- C'est Shin-nii, Kazu-nii ! Ton ancien coéquipier au basket, ton ami, ton…

\- Qui ça ? répondit l'amnésique.

\- Midorima Shintarô, enfin !

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. Merci Takao-san de m'avoir prévenu, je reviendrai une prochaine fois, dit le vert, sa voix tremblant légèrement, tel que seuls des ouïes assez développées, comme celles de la lycéenne, pouvait l'entendre *****.

\- Mais Shin-nii, je… Kazu-nii, si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

Elle ne put retenir le vert par les mots, ce dernier s'en était déjà allé de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers son frère, regard empli de tristesse et bizarrement, de regrets? Elle ne put retenir un soupir, avant de regarder le médecin, lui aussi s'en aller, sûrement pour s'occuper d'autres patients, pour enfin poser son regard sur son frère, arborant une expression ne laissant, pour la première fois, rien paraître de ses émotions.

« Kazu-nii, vraiment… arrête cette mauvaise blague… dit-elle en baissant la tête, comme-ci toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur elle.

\- Je suis… Kazu-nii, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question qui, normalement, était rhétorique. _Normalement._

Le brun ne prit pas la mouche pour autant, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il préféra se repositionner sur le matelas auquel des personnes l'avaient auparavant installé.

« Où je suis ? Et… Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda le brun, assez prudemment, à la dernière personne se trouvant dans la pièce à ses côtés, tout en brisant le silence s'étant installé dans cette même pièce depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital Kazu-nii. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu étais dans le coma après un… disons problème…

\- Ah, génial…répondit-il ironiquement, avant de reprendre. Au vu du « nii » que tu ajoutes après le « Kazu », qui semble me désigner, tu es ma sœur ou quelqu'un de très proche, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ta sœur oui, Takao Aiko… Excuse-moi Kazu-nii, mais je me sens pas vraiment bien pour discuter, je dois juste… me remettre de mes émotions, tu comprends ? demanda-elle en lui souriant légèrement, de quoi ne pas l'inquiéter si cela était le cas. Je vais sortir, je reviendrai sûrement avant la fin des visites. Tu verras peut-être maman, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait.

\- Juste avant de partir,euh ...Aiko... qui était les gens de tout à l'heure ?

\- Des infirmiers, des médecins, Shin-nii… Je t'en parlerai quand je me sentirai un peu mieux. »

Elle sortit sans se retourner vers la chambre où reposait le corps de son frère, laissant ce dernier plus que perdu sur tout ce qui se passait.

Se retrouvant seul, Takao ne sut vraiment quoi faire. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre laissant le soleil illuminer sa chambre, tout en donnant sur le jardin de l'hôpital, où, apparemment, il se trouvait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour sa soi disant sœur, ne pouvant se retirer l'image de celle-ci, lui souriant faussement, cachant derrière une expression peinée. De même pour le géant aux cheveux haut en couleur qui s'en était allé après qu'il lui est demandé qui il était, une question tout à fait légitime d'être, d'après le brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se passaient, pourquoi ils avaient l'air si triste, ne se comprenait pas lui-même, pourquoi son cœur se serrait si douloureusement au simple rappel de leur visage.

Il avait complètement perdu le fil. Et tout oublié.

...

Dès que sa fille l'avait avertie du réveil de son fils, Maeko Takao s'était ruée jusqu'à sa voiture, non sans avoir prévenu son patron qui l'avait gentiment laissé partir, pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le temps d'y arriver, deux heures s'étaient écoulés, cette dernière travaillant en dehors de la capitale. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre où se trouvaient ses enfants, s'étant déjà rendue dans la chambre qu'ils avaient attribuée à son fils le lendemain de l'accident.

Elle toqua doucement sur le bois de la porte blanche, comme pratiquement tout l'hôpital, pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce, après quelques secondes d'attentes. A peine vit-elle son enfant, son bébé, éveillé et la regardant curieusement, qu'elle sentit un flot d'émotions l'envahir, en même temps que des larmes commençaient à inonder ses pommettes. De la joie, du soulagement…de l'appréhension. Il avait quelque chose de changé.

« Kazunari… » Murmura Maeko en s'approchant doucement de son fils, les larmes aux yeux.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, avant d'avoir l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose, pour enfin lui sourire.

« Ma sœur Aiko, si c'est bien ça, m'a dit que ma mère allait passer dans la journée, et je trouve que vous me ressemblez beaucoup ! C'est bien vous, hein ?

\- Bien évidemment que c'est moi, qui ça peut être d'autre ? murmura-t-elle, prête à enlacer le faucon.

\- On n'est jamais sûre de rien. » dit-il, les yeux ronds.

Takao Maeko perdit son sourire. Jamais sûre de rien ? On reconnaît sa mère, tout de même. Il ne l'avait quand même pas… ?

« Takao-san » dit une voix masculine derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna rapidement pour tomber sur un des médecins de l'établissement, sûrement celui de la dernière fois, son visage lui disant quelque chose.

« Excusez-moi, mais les heures de visites sont terminées, vous pourriez revenir demain. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se retourna une dernière fois vers sa progéniture, le regardant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Elle lui sourit tout de même, avant de sortir de la pièce, non sans lui dire au revoir.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? demanda la brune, la peur commençant à envahir son esprit.

\- Eh bien, votre fils n'a miraculeusement rien au niveau physique. Cependant, le choque produit par l'accident lui a, vraisemblablement, fait perdre la mémoire. » Répondit calmement le médecin.

Impossible… Elle ne put contenir la tristesse provoquée par cette annonce, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges collés au mur, essayant, en vain, de reprendre ses esprits.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire afin de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Pas vraiment, si ce n'est lui montrer des souvenirs, comme des albums photos, l'amener dans des lieux qui l'ont marqué ou passé du temps avec ses proches. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant.

\- Très bien… Quand pourrez-vous le laisser sortir ?

\- A mon avis, dans quelques jours tout au plus, le temps de lui faire passer encore quelques examens. Vous savez, Takao-san, votre fils a eu beaucoup de chance. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, le salua avec une courbette, avant de s'en aller.

...

Il était rentré chez lui depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Ou plutôt en plein cauchemar. Si seulement cela avait été le cas. Il se retourna vers son téléphone portable, qui venait de vibrer, et alla s'informer du contenu du message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _« Je suis allée voir Kazunari aujourd'hui. Ils le laisseront sortir dans quelques jours. Il viendra à la maison »_

disait le message qu'avait envoyé la mère Takao.

Il reposa son téléphone là où il se trouvait précédemment, enleva ses lunettes, avant de poser son avant bras sur ses yeux, fermant les yeux le plus fortement possible, retenant des larmes traîtresses, et essayant de se convaincre que cela n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, et qu'en se réveillant, tout redeviendrait normal.

 _« ...Kazunari..._ _»_ murmura Midorima d'une voix faible, suitant sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, avant de s'endormir, quittant petit à petit cette réalité devenue cauchemar.

* * *

.. C'est dans ce genre de chapitre que, parfois, je regrette d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi triste! Mais je n'allais pas commencer le chapitre par "Pouf, tout allait mieux, ils finirent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", non ? Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre m'attriste, tout le monde est triste, je suis triste et le futur n'augure pour l'instant pas d'amélioration pour ces deux-là ... Breeeeeef, j'espère que vous avez toutefois apprécié ce chapitre !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 5.

(:

 _*Pour l'ouïe développée de Ai, j'ai eu cette idée en pleine écriture du chapitre, en m'étant dit : ce serait sympa que si Kazunari a une vision complète de ce qui l'entoure, sa soeur puisse avoir autre chose, un petit plus comme lui, et j'ai pensé à l'ouï. Bon, c'est tout bête, ça réapparaîtra sûrement par la suite, mais je voulais juste expliquer ce point là_

 _PS : Merci à la review Guest, ça me fait trèèèèèès plaisir, mais si tu veux une réponse à ta review, créer-toi un compte .._


End file.
